


Snowy Day

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied D/s, Incest, M/M, Mentions of being fucked in the snow, Nick is a brat, Snow, Twincest, implied Dom!Lucifer, implied Sub!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s snowing, and Lucifer has ideas. They have work, however





	Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> SO I decided for the next ten days, one of my friends is going to be getting a fic for Christmas, since I am a poor ass bitch who can’t afford to ship things all over the freakin’ world, so I present to you this fic for @coffee-queen448. Enjoy, sweetheart <3
> 
> Merry fucking Christmas xD

“Nick! Wake up! It’s snowing!” Lucifer sounded far too happy for. . . Nick blearily looked at the alarm clock on Lucifer’s side of the bed. The clock read “7:06 AM” in angry red letters. Groaning, Nick attempted to bury himself more into the covers and blankets. The bed was nice and warm. He could tell without getting out of bed that the room was chilly. 

Lucifer slid back into bed with Nick, cuddling up to him. He was chilly, and Nick whined. “Luuuu.” 

“Yes, Nicky?” Lucifer asked, pressing himself into his twin’s form. 

“You’re cold,” Nick grumped. “The bed was nice and warm and then you invaded it.” 

Lucifer laughed and wiggled closer, brushing Nick’s hair out of his face. “Then I suppose someone will have to warm me up,” he purred. 

“You’re insatiable,” Nick laughed softly, tilting his face up for a kiss from his brother. 

Lucifer smirked, leaning in to kiss Nick. “I’m not the insatiable one, that’s you, little brother.” 

Nick yawned and stretched. “Why  _ are  _ you up at this ridiculous hour anyways?” he murmured, burying his face back into Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Lucifer chuckled and ran his fingers through his twin’s hair. “Wanted to wake you up slow and dirty,” he murmured. “See how long you can sleep before you wake up and realize that you’re being fucked hard and fast.” 

Nick laughed throatily. “Let me guess, you went to make the coffee for afterwards,” he said. 

“And I found it  _ snowing,  _ Nick!” Lucifer sounded so excited. 

“Why do you find the snow exciting? We live in  _ Delaware,  _ asshole.” Nick buried himself more into Lucifer, now that his twin was warming up. “It’s not like we live in Florida.” 

Lucifer laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of his twin’s head. “I always find the first snowfall of the year exciting. And maybe I want to fuck you in the snow.” 

Nick slowly raised his head to look at Lucifer, eyebrow cocked in an upward position. “You want to fuck me  _ in  _ the snow,” he repeated. 

“I want to fuck you in the snow,” Lucifer confirmed. 

“Can we do it when we both don’t have work in the morning? And there’s less of a chance of us being caught by ol’ Mrs. Haversham across the street?” 

“Her name is  _ not  _ Mrs. Haversham, it’s just Dennise Gilmour,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Stop calling her the name of an old woman in a Victor Hugo novel.” 

Nick slapped the meat of Lucifer’s bicep. “Learn your authors, Mrs. Haversham was from Charles Dickens’  _ Great Expectations  _ and I’ll have you know it’s a good book.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You kids and your fiction novels,” he teased. 

“You’re  _ five  _ minutes older than me, Luc,” Nick laughed. “Look, I’d rather fuck outside in the dead of night when we’re not going to scar Mrs. Gilmour, or a little kid, or something.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes but couldn’t deny the practicality of what Nick was saying. “I’ll have to gag you,” he warned. 

“Do you think I’d care?” Nick grinned. “I  _ like  _ it when you gag me.” 

“Oh dear,” Lucifer sighed as he rolled on top of Nick. “Am I going to be getting a bratty sub in the snow?” 

“Oh, in the snow I’m going to be nice and pliant for you, Sir,” Nick purred, eyes closing as they ground together, “but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be on the nice list prior to being fucked in the snow.” 

“Brat,” Lucifer moaned affectionately. He leaned down and kissed Nick hungrily. 

Nick returned the hungry kiss, rolling his hips more into Lucifer’s. He fucking loved his brother, loved the tabooness of their relationship, loved how Lucifer was the only one who seemed to know how to take care of him. . . 

The alarm started blaring right at that moment.

The twins groaned and Lucifer reached over to smack it off before sighing. “So much for pre-work fucking,” he said, kissing Nick again before sliding off of him. 

Nick stretched in bed before sitting up, admiring his twin’s nude form getting dressed. “Long day today?” he asked as he managed to crawl out of bed himself, wincing at how cold the air in the room was. 

“Mhm,” Lucifer said, kissing Nick as the younger twin joined him by their closet. “Naomi wants to hold a meeting about last quarter’s figures.” 

Nick groaned in sympathy for his brother, grabbing a pair of jeans from the shelf inside their closet. “Why?” he asked, sliding them on, not caring that he didn’t have boxers on. 

“I suspect it has something to do with the fact that she’s insane,” Lucifer grumped. “What about you? Got a long day planned?” 

“Busy,” Nick sighed, grabbing a blue shirt. “I’ve got about ten rifles to zero in today.” 

Lucifer clicked his tongue in understanding as he grabbed a suit off the rack. “Anyone in the shop with you today?” 

“I’ve got Dean and Benny in with me today,” Nick said, cracking his neck. “Who do you got in the meeting besides Naomi?”

Lucifer thought as he got dressed. “Sam, Castiel, and I think I got lucky- or unlucky- and Crowley’s there too.” 

Nick laughed. “That sounds almost as bad of a group as when she had you, Crowley, Balthazar, and Gabriel in a meeting,” he said, pulling on a dark brown leather jacket. “I’m going to go make our coffee,” he said, grabbing a pair of socks out of the drawer before walking over to kiss Lucifer, “don’t forget your lunch today.”

“I won’t,” Lucifer agreed, kissing Nick softly. “Be careful.” 

Nick smiled and nodded. “I will. Love you.” 

“I love you too, Nick,” Lucifer smiled. 

Nick walked away, putting his socks on as he went, and Lucifer smirked to himself, planning on how he was going to fuck Nick in the near foot of snow they had outside later on that week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
